List of Dream Revolution Saga Characters
This is the list of the Characters in Dream Revolution Saga series. Consisting in these games. Being reworked in base of the Library. Main Characters Alexa Maxwell (Alexis in Last Fire, Birth Name Seraphina Phoenix) * Height: 164 cm (5' 4") DR1 / 168 cm (5' 6") DR2-DR3F / 172 cm (5' 7") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) DR1 / 58 kg (128 lbs) DR2-DR3F / 63 kg (139 lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: B * Origin: Unknown, but rumored to be from Farheim. * Birthday: July 24, 1996 * Age: 17 in Part 1, 19 in Part 2, 21-22 in Part 3, 23 in Part 3.5, 24 in Part 4. * Zodiac Sign: Leo (Sun), Scorpio (Moon), Aries (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Sleeping for many hours, All non-ball sports. * Likes: Spicy food, playing video games, doing nothing (early). * Dislikes: Past, Royalty, sadness. * Fictional Voice list: Kate Higgins (English), Motoko Kumai (Japanese), Gigliola Mariangel (L.A. Spanish) Story: The main heroine. Born Seraphina Violet Phoenix. A flame-wielding Elemental Warrior, lazy (albeit toned down as she grows up) yet enthusiastic girl in battle, she never gives up and smiles even in the worst situations. She was born from a descended noble family and is the second child of the Phoenix Family. However, after her parents are seemingly killed in action during the already centuries old war she and her brother Alexander were separated when she was ten, and found by a man named Leroy Maxwell and the only thing she remembered, that she has fire powers, and the name "Alexa", so he called her that way and started to be with new friends such as Jermaine, Aileen and her adopted younger brother Yuri, during her teenage years she trained a style, that varied with time. Then at age sixteen a tournament happened and organized by an then unknown Sponsor, since the Orphanage was in financial troubles, Alexa formed team with Yuri and Jermaine to fight the other teams until reaching the Rival team with Hermione, Sally and Dynamo, the latter who wanted to find her for being a "Missing Noble", she and him were the only ones standing after their teammates were defeated, her team won and reached the finals against Clara, a mysterious woman, suddenly afterwards, a deity named Pandora from the Light interrupted the coronation, she fought her and defeated her, but fell unconscious afterwards, she was rescued by Dynamo and the two went missing until two years after, but not without telling Leroy about her whereabouts. After training restlessly for a year and half albeit sometimes unwillingly, she and Dynamo infiltrated the second, more massive tournament, invoked her Alter Ghost for the first time before defeating the Six guardians of Duodecim without damage, and fought Blade and Alison alongside Dynamo, they warn the duo that one of the two have evil intentions, which she pointed out Alison and the two disappeared afterwards, after staying with Dynamo, Yuri, Aileen and Jermaine after the tournament, the five were attacked by Alison and there were two shocking events, one of them, she was adopted and Dynamo, who trained with her was her brother Alexander all along, the first thing she felt, anger, but later enthusiasm since she already found a rival, later she fights Blade and became friends, later Hermione comes to understand her. After returning to the Orphanage a year after, she gets reunited with the team yet again and became an aunt with Kara's birth, albeit there was a visit from Blade and Selene, both wanted to contact Angel who went missing because he has the key to defeat Alison and her monster group, she tried her best to help, then after defeating Duodecim's monsters, she was given the Flame Sword, to train against armed monsters aside of her fighting techniques, albeit the use was quite rushed at first, later by instinct gives some impressive skills. Later she tried to convince Angel Kennedy to join, but gets punched by him instead due to his not good demeanor with others, later she and the Team Machina with a changed Angel fight Alison and her Duodecim allies, the duel between Alexa and Alison ended ambiguously, however, Angelica tried to launch an attack against Alexa, but she ends being defended by her ancestor Brand Fayer, the Duke that led the knights in the battle against the Dark Matters of Duodecim, she then had to abandon the place with Alison's body already taken the two Claws in her power. However, Project Omega appeared, and it looked similar to Alison's face and layouts, in the final battle, Alexa alongside her friends fought Omega. When Alison disappeared, Alexa has faith that her new friend Alison would survive. She also fought with Alison to save the Kingdom of Vistania from Hypnos a.k.a. Jean, who is one of the Z series as "Alpha the First", and was captured by Thanatos a.k.a. David, but was stronger enough to defeat Lucina Browning and David, but she was put into a trap and saved by Dynamo. Later Alexa finds out that she is losing something special from her, and points out the Fire Slayer for it, so after Alison is back in the Abyss Tower of Duodecim, she takes out the sword of Alexa's spirit, Alison tells that she must train with the sword for a bit. And has a secret, everyone wants to kill Alexa for ending the Blaze Haze Curse, that has been holding since Princess Udiya, so Elaine LeBlanc and Ari Noir, two scientists, sent her away to a training process to be protected and to protect herself from everyone, at the expense of her big brother suffering, she will try her best to be more focused, and has growing feelings for Jermaine, she has been in constant contact with Leroy and the Orphanage friends in secret as she trains in unknown locations for the common eye as she is wanted, where she is helped by Delilah (Now referred as Kriemhild) and Crow Killian, an Inn worker, both are from the streets. And declared to the world that has been searching for her that she doesn't want and despises becoming a princess or a damsel in distress for the supposed curse. Dynamo (Real name Alexander Phoenix) * Height: 180cm (5' 11") DR1 / 183cm (6' 0") DR2-DR3F / 185cm (6' 1") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 68kg (150lbs) DR1 / 73kg (161lbs) DR2 / 75kg (165lbs) DR3F / 78kg (172lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: A * Origin: Unknown, but rumored to be from Farheim. * Birthday: October 29, 1991 * Age: 22 in Part 1, 24 in Part 2, 26-27 in Part 3, 28 in Part 3.5, 29 in Part 4 * Zodiac Sign: Scorpio (Sun), Leo (Moon), Cancer (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Swordsmanship, Sports, Charity Donations * Likes: Family, his wife, his adopted daughter, tea. * Dislikes: People who are cruel, gambling. * Fictional Voice List: Kyle Hebert (English), Ken Narita (Japanese), Carlos Carvajal (L.A. Spanish) The deuteragonist. Alexander Phoenix. He's the responsible, active and serious of the two siblings. Unlike his entire family who were either Fire and Water users, he uses Lightning. He was born from a descended noble family and is the first child of the Phoenix Family. However, after his parents are seemingly killed in action during the already centuries old war he and his sister Seraphina were separated when he was a teenager, he joins the Military Academy after showing his talents to the teachers in turn. He would also join a Guild to learn about respect and to be a knight later, he is known as "Dynamo" for his then formerly yellow-colored lightning powers, and his sword skills are kind of slow, but are powerful as a advantage, but he is a very fast combatant hand to hand. He found Sally Bianchi and found her powers interesting enough to join him and Hermione Graham, a friend from his school years, later he adopted a secret identity which separates the two personalities that he names after his nickname. A year after their meeting, a tournament happens to take place, and he got invited by Hermione's suggestion, which he accepted without problems as long as he finds his objective to find the "Missing Noble" the guild sent him to find, with Sally joining the two friends, the trio will defeat even the strongest. His team also defeated all their opponents until they reached the finals against the Team Heroes, while Hermione and Sally fell defeated, while he finally found his objective, it was Alexa Maxwell, while he lost to the team, he somehow remembers her as someone else of his past, after Clara's and Pandora's defeats, while everyone else is gone, he saves Alexa and the two went missing until two years later, but not without asking Leroy about her whereabouts. After training himself and Alexa more during a year and half, the two got infiltrated the second, more massive tournament, after unleashing his Alter Ghost, he defeated the Six guardians of Duodecim without taking Damage, after, they face Blade and Alison, which both point out the latter as a Traitor, the two disappeared afterwards. Then, reuniting again with Alexa, Yuri, Jermaine and Aileen after the tournament, the group were attacked by Alison's rampage attack, and then it reveals his secret, he was Alexander Phoenix, Alexa's real brother and he reveals to them the latter's real name; Seraphina, everything thanks to an old amulet he kept hidden called Talisman of Kain which was Spiritually stolen by Alison, but the strange thing is that, not only was Alexa's brother, but also shocked Hermione, who had to accept Alexa anyways. Between the years before Duodecim's final attack and relative peace, he and Hermione got married, and adopted an orphaned little girl named Kara. But his then Yellow Lightning disappeared for a bit, but his powers transformed, with the Lightning becoming Blue. He changed his old test Sword Veilchen Kamin for Blur Blitz since the change of his magic powers. He later reunites with the Orphanage and his wife, Hermione feeling uneasy since she is sick, and later he finds that she has Zero Zone Syndrome, which provokes the user high health problems due to a late birth of elemental power, he later encounters with his old friend Paris Clover, an Android who looks similar to what he looked like years ago, the two found out that another school friend, Cassandra van Helsing, joined Duodecim and is an assassin, he fought her, even if his first encounter with her Dynamo lost to Cassandra, his second, thanks to Hermione's support when she was temporally frozen and Selene's assistance, Cassandra leaves after the fight. While Alexa tried to convince Angel to join the team, she got punched by the latter, and Dynamo gives it back to him. He joined the final battle with his friends, with changing to the sword to Mellt Fulmine MK. I, and as for a year later, MK. II. After the battle against Omega, Dynamo feels that Alexa is changing a lot and went missing, even while he is visiting the Orphanage with Kara and Hermione and even formed the resistance unit Phoenix Dynasty. Until he finds Elaine Leblanc which the latter did blackmailing relating to his sister, he states that his sister will be "back" in a few days, but also talking that she is going to be targeted to be killed due to the Blaze Haze Curse from her ancestors, even by his friends that secretly targeted Alexa Maxwell for the same reason, and he is attributed to be the one who'll give the final blow to finally kill his sister, without knowing that Ouroboros and many other organizations are preparing their moves. He will either avoid it to end the war, or find another way without killing Alexa, making the Phoenix Dynasty a rebellious organization, until he found "her" back, albeit very confused, instinctively, he knows she isn't the real one, but tries to convince himself otherwise. Nathaniel Alden Blade * Height: 178cm (5' 10") DR2-DR3F / 183cm (6' 0") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 65kg (143lbs) DR2 / 67kg (148lbs) DR3F / 70kg (154lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: Unknown, AB (formerly) * Origin: Nameless * Birthday: January 2, 1994 * Age: 21 in Part 2, 23-24 in Part 3, 25 in Part 3.5, 26 in Part 4 * Zodiac Sign: Capricorn (Sun), Virgo (Moon), Aquarius (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Reading science essays, training. * Likes: Selene, going to the zoo (as a kid), broiled fish. * Dislikes: Betrayals, Alison (formerly), Duodecim (to a degree), Vegetables. * Fictional Voice List: Todd Haberkorn (English), Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Jorge Lillo (L.A. Spanish) A young man who was raised to be a genius by a big name family, however, someday at pre-teen age he was captured by "Nameless" scientists that wanted to made "special soldiers" for cruel means. He was a friend of another boy whose name was Thomas and was already an Ice Elemental Warrior and Cyrille, a girl and fellow Spurious. Unlike others, he was trained intensively to make him the strongest Spurious on Earth. Later rebelled with some others against the scientists and destroyed the facilities, after the three separated to their respective sides, he met a girl named Alison Evans one day to find answers about why he was "chosen", his Spurious powers are more into Strength and hand to hand skill, the only time he had to use a weapon was the Terra Blade in the Final Battle of the War. During the events of the Second Tournament, he and Alison worked together alongside Natalia who came from the organizing tournament. They fought to the semifinals who he encountered a woman named Selene Adams, a dancer who resembles Cyrille, they won, however Angel warned him that Alison is dangerous. In the true final, they faced Angelica Clyne, which is Alison's ancestor, and she was implied to kill Natalia in battle, revealing Alison's true intentions after the fight against Alexa and Dynamo. Blade felt betrayed by all those events, especially after Alison tried to use him for nefarious intentions. Later he reunites with Selene who is his old friend and became friends with Alexa and her allies, he regains his memories and later discovers that he is a genius. Due to the effects of taking out his Spurious gloves during that last battle against Alexa and Dynamo, his hair for an unknown reason changed into white, he doesn't know this, but that doesn't matter, all what he wants is to kill Alison for using him. He joins Alexa and Dynamo in order to defeat Alison, with the help of the Ultima Deus Scientia, a science organization who wants to be the strongest science organization ever, at first as a novice member alongside Yuri (provisionally), who he now knows his whereabouts since Yuri is Thomas, Selene, and Sally, who joined mostly to assist Yuri at first, in his fights with Duodecim, it was mostly against Adrian, a strong psychic, whom he had many problems due to Paine assisting his enemy, but later Blade won his fight against Adrian and helped to free Hermione from her frozen prison, later he joins forces with Angel, the latter not feeling good after his butler's death, to end the deal with Alison before Alexa arrived. Later he joins forces with the forgiven Alison and the Phoenix brothers to defeat Omega, the final experiment made by Alison's parents, then his hair reverted to Black. After Omega's defeat, Blade is ascended to the Boss of the UDS after the old leader died. He started to contact Duodecim's leader Alison and they discuss for what reason the authorities called to kill Alexa Maxwell, Alison called a "Blaze Haze Curse", who is slowly affecting her, and he knows that Dynamo will be against the UDS sooner or later, but also knows Kali's mysterious intentions to hide Alexa. Alison Evans * Height: 165cm (5' 5") DR2-DR3F / 170cm (5' 7") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) DR2-DR3F / 59kg (130lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: O * Origin: Zandara * Birthday: June 13, 1998 * Age: 17 in Part 2, 19-20 in Part 3, 21 in Part 3.5, 22 in Part 4 * Zodiac Sign: Gemini (Sun), Aquarius (Moon), Taurus (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Nail painting, Acrobatic moves. * Likes: Fun things, dancing, Angel. * Dislikes: Boring things, bothersome things. * Fictional Voice List: Melissa Fahn (English), Mayumi Shintani (Japanese), Marlene Pérez (L.A. Spanish) A red-haired girl who is the daughter of two well known scientists. Alison is also a descendant of the Duodecim's cult leader Angelica Clyne. She is a Shadow Warrior of the Wind and Air, but gives her own spin to it as well. When she was approximately five years old, she was taken by mysterious beings which later confirm themselves as Duodecim Cult members, something who caused her parents to be driven to insanity and created the Z series in hopes to get back Alison. She was later taken into Angel Kennedy's custody, but ran away after finding out she has a Black Demon Claw in her left hand, then she later joins Duodecim and their plans, proving strong enough to be a temporary 13th member, known as Carnage, she later lured a young man named Blade into her plan. During the events of the second tournament while Angelica and her Guardians are preparing their plan, she does hers as well, joining Blade and tournament sponsor Natalia van Santen. In the semifinals, she found her old friend and now enemy, Angel Kennedy, a now strong magician, telling the others that she has dark intentions. In the true final, later when her team fought Angelica together, they looked each other as if they have an history, and when Angelica killed Natalia van Santen, she didn't do anything and just watched, then after the fight against Alexa and Dynamo, her true intentions revealed, betraying Blade. She left the scene, but not without attacking Alexa and her friends and hurting them in a rampage and stealing the treasures after. Her next mission was to take the Fire Slayer, she was assigned in a team with Adrian, Paine and Cassandra. Angel also wanted to fight her for a vengeance, however, Berenice and Eddie found her first, informing her that she is hunted despite being a bounty hunter herself, she doesn't care how many her enemies are, but says that she will win at any costs, even if it means killing them in cold blood. After that, she is seen in the Manor giving a threat to Angel, saying that if she is not here, there is going to be a war, the threat was received by Cid Platane transformed into Cobalt Blaze, she defeats him, then Angelica appears and kills him, Alison says that wasn't part of the plan, the latter says 'it changed', and both run away into the Crystal Time, in here, Angel and Alexa appeared to fight them, but later were given yet another surprise, Alexa's ancestor Brand, came to attack Angelica and after the battle, Alison took Angelica's powers and passed out, but she knows that there's another reason why they captured her as a kid, her parents were driven by insanity, and they unleashed the Z series, with the recent model Omega, then she returned, pleading that her 'last' battle is to atone everything she has done to the others, transforming for the first time into a Gryphon, but later she 'vanished'. After Omega's defeat, Duodecim made a drastic change, she became the leader after Angelica's departure, she was forgiven by Angel, and Eddie, who is revealed to be Alison's half cousin in name only, since he is adopted, Alison when being the leader had to pass a dark ritual, but was cheered up by Angel. She makes alliances with the UDS and Blade, and discussing Alexa's future, also warning about Kali's schemes. Elaine LeBlanc * Height: 175cm (5' 9") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 60kg (132lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: AB * Origin: Cira * Birthday: September 23, 2000 * Age: 19 in Part 3.5, 20 in Part 4 * Zodiac Sign: Libra (Sun), Cancer (Moon), Libra (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Reading science essays, training. * Likes: Friendships, Elegance (Canon only), Ari, her Moonstone. * Dislikes: Someone who stands in her way, someone not believing in Science (to a degree), Unfairness (Firestorm) * Fictional Voice List: Lauren Landa (English), Mie Sonozaki (Japanese), Loreto Araya-Ayala (L.A. Spanish) A young female doctor and light user from a famous family. She and Ari themselves are infamous for declaring war due to the censorship of some delicate subjects to Ultima Deus Scientia's boss Blade. She is cold, arrogant and prone to do very unscrupulous tactics to some people in order to get what it wants with a cost, however, this was because she never had any friends and the family's treatment given their searching of perfectionism, Ari is the first thing closest to a friend she has, then Alexa came and wanted to protect her from her enemies that nobody knew, much at the cost of the others's sympathy, well, almost everybody except the ones she wants to protect, she later shows a vulnerable and nicer side. She later discovers with Kali Chrome's intervention that Fire Slayer, another of the Sword lines, its actually slowly killing its host, which others can interpret as a "death for sickness", this is what supposedly happened with Udiya Vulcanus, she later recruits Alexa Maxwell in secret to warn her about the secrets of the Fire Slayer, and they invented a plan, however, she must use everyone to get Kali's objective, warning people that someone from the past is controlling the world due to the fact that the Mellt Fulmine sword is producing lightning, signal that his owner is alive. Aside of Kali, Ari, as her sidekick and Alexa are actually the only ones that know about the long plan that would last a year, she later tells Alison and Cyrille the truth, but however with a more darker twist, Alexa is effectively slowly dying and his brother must kill her, and she must bring the sword outside of her spirit, she and her allies agrees due to an old favor. After losing the vision in an eye after the fight against the Fire Emperor, she seems to maintain the same personality, even the point of the call to the original Alexa was the point of her strong yet unstable mental strength, she starts to help the guys who were her enemies with her knowledge and helping Ari to make a new arm for him. After realizing the things she did to protect Alexa were pretty extreme and being manipulated by Kali Chrome wasn't really helpful costing her right vision and half of her body was burned and damaged, she made peace and won the respect of Dynamo (slowly) and the others, but still rivals Blade, and joins the team of Dream Revolution. In Firestorm, she has a new Title; "The Autumn (Fall) Mage", as one of the Four Masters of the Seasons. Yuri Maxwell * Height: 163cm (5' 4") DR1 / 169cm (5' 6") DR2-DR3F / 171cm (5' 7") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 54kg (119lbs) DR1 / 59kg (130lbs) DR2-DR3F / 62kg (137lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: A * Origin: Nameless * Birthday: May 16, 1997 * Age: 16 in Part 1, 18 in Part 2, 20-21 in Part 3, 22 in Part 3.5, 23 in Part 4 * Zodiac Sign: Taurus (Sun), Virgo (Moon), Gemini (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Football Soccer, Playing cards. * Likes: Icy Food, Soccer, Sally (All-Stars Fighting, Firestorm) * Dislikes: Evil, Tomatoes, Science (Until The Counter-Attack) * Fictional Voice List: Michael Sinterniklaas (English, Challenge to the Ultimate Fight-''Final: New Game''), Kyle McCarley (English, Final Encore+-present), Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Nicolas Carmona (L.A. Spanish) - Agatha Laura Heinel * Height: 170cm (5' 7") DR1 / 175cm (5' 9") DR2-DR3F-DRFE / 180cm (5' 11") DRLF/DRASF/DRFS * Weight: 54kg (119lbs) DR1-DR2 / 59kg (130lbs) DR3F-DRLF/DRASF / 61kg (134lbs) DRFS * Blood Type: Unknown, O (Firestorm) * Origin: Unknown, "a random laboratory". * Birthday: April 19, 1994 * Age: Age 20 and 22 in DRASF, Age 19 in Part 1, 21 in Part 2, 24-25 in Part 3, 26 in Part 4 * Zodiac Sign: Aries (Sun), Leo (Moon), Aries (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Seeing the Nature, Astrology. * Likes: Peace and Harmony, friendship. * Dislikes: Experiments, Men taller than her (joke), Evil people. * Fictional Voice List: Mary E. McGlynn (English, Challenge to the Ultimate Fight-''Final: New Game''), Abby Trott (English, Final Encore+-present), Yū Shimamura (Japanese), Javiera del Pino (L.A. Spanish) - Ignis Vatra (Originally Ignis L. Heinel) * Height: 182cm (5' 11") DRLF/Future, 90cm (2' 9") DRLF/Present * Weight: 72kg (159lbs) DRLF/Future, 13kg (29lbs) DRLF/Present * Blood Type: B * Origin: Unknown (Last Fire), Crusaders Facility (Ultimate Battle of the Bands) * Birthday: November 27, 2018 * Age: Age 17 in Part 4 in the future, Age 1-2 in the present * Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius (Sun), Leo (Moon), Sagittarius (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Archery, Observing the scenery. UBB * Likes: Duty, hanging out with his friends. UBB * Dislikes: Bad people, laziness. * Fictional Voice List: Patrick Seitz (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Sebastián Plaza (L.A. Spanish) - Major Characters Jermaine Belmont * Height: 174 cm (5' 8") DR1 / 179 cm (5' 10") DR2-DR3F / 184 cm (6' 0") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 63 kg (139lbs) DR1 / 68 kg (150lbs) DR2 / 70 kg (154lbs) DR3F / 73 kg (161lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: O * Origin: Cira * Birthday: January 31, 1992 * Age: 21 in Part 1, 23 in Part 2, 25-26 in Part 3, 27 in Part 3.5, 28 in Part 4. * Zodiac Sign: Aquarius (Sun), Capricorn (Moon), Scorpio (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Going to the Gym, Running, Humanitarian help. * Likes: Freedom, using his powers for good, Home made food, Alexa (Last Fire). * Dislikes: Unnecessary Violence. * Fictional Voice list: Grant George (English), Hiroki Tōchi (Japanese), Pablo Ausensi (L.A. Spanish) - Hermione Graham * Height: 165 cm (5' 5") DR1 / 170 cm (5' 7") DR2-DR3F / 175 cm (5' 9") DRFE-DRLF * Weight: 55 kg (121lbs) DR1 / 60 kg (132lbs) DR2-DR3F / 65 kg (143lbs) DRFE-DRLF * Blood Type: B * Origin: Zandara * Birthday: July 17, 1993 * Age: 20 in Part 1, 22 in Part 2, 24-25 in Part 3, 26 in Part 3.5, 27 in Part 4. * Zodiac Sign: Cancer (Sun), Cancer (Moon), Pisces (Ascendant) * Hobbies: Visiting Museums, Painting, flower arrangement (as of Final: New Game) * Likes: Dynamo, Money (Formerly as of The Counter-Attack), Fancy Things. * Dislikes: Doves, Cigarettes. * Fictional Voice list: Michelle Ruff (English), Mariko Kōda (Japanese), Jessica Toledo (L.A. Spanish) - Sally Bianchi - Cyrille "Selene" Adams - Angel Kennedy - Cassandra van Helsing - Paris Clover - Berenice Carroll - Adrian Twining - Paine Twining - Eddie Kennedy - Ari Noir - Leroy Maxwell a.k.a. Chronos - Aileen Littner - Kara "Lan" Phoenix - Duke Brand Fayer - Eden a.k.a. Delilah "Darnell" Rune - Crow Killian - Deviser - Ezekiel Castagnier - Faye Jamie Heinel - Redman a.k.a. Red - One-time Characters Natalia van Santen Ren Valentine Cid Platane (Cobalt Blaze) Clara/Kali Chrome : See also: Vanessa Luxaloss Ebony and Ivory Piros the Phantom Illyria Valken Reznor Fan Andel Galeno Santander Schillia Altisa Bravo Abelard Albain Rei Pairon Main Antagonists Pandora Angelica Clyne Gene and Hillary Evans Omega Odin Blake Tiberius Orpheus Nox Luna a.k.a. Evil One Udiya Vulcanus a.k.a. Eurydice Ouroboros Light of Corruption Fiammetta Shapiro Major and Minor Antagonists Duodecim Z series Eris Tyr Moiras Noah Albain Roberta Schwarzen Agni Jill Flair Genesio Magno Eric Rodgers Ginga Sharam Casper Haven Rodolia Justice Melissa "Mel" Wingates Randall "Randy" Sullivan Ariel Wagner Marinette "Iris" Barrett Category:Lists of characters Category:Dream Revolution Saga series